Hawkgirl's Discipline Session
by gamerman1902
Summary: Wonder Woman gives Hawkgirl a very hard spanking


Hawkgirl's Dicipline Session

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had been investigating one of Lex Luthor's secret facilities. The Justice League suspected that he had been making clones of Superman. Hawkgirl was rash and careless. Wonder Woman was alert and swift as she was trained. The amazon had to stop Hawkgirl from making several different mistakes that would ruin the mission. After stumbling through the mission thanks to Hawkgirl the two finally reached the center of the base. There they both lay there eyes on a clone of Superman. "Oh great Hera", gasped Wonder Woman. "So the big guy has a clone after all", exclaimed Hawkgirl. The two stare in complete shock at the clone. Finally Wonder Woman breaks the silence. "We must do something about this", she said. "I agree", said Hawkgirl. Hawkgirl lifts her mace and swings at the clone pod. "No", Wonder Woman yells at Hawkgirl but by then it is too late. The alarm has gone off and before the heroines can respond the guards are already attacking. Despite her strength Hawkgirl doesn't make a dent in the clone. The two woman are pushed back by an army of guards who get away with the clone. The two quickly extract from the area before reinforcements finish them off. Back at the JLA base in space Hawkgirl is being scolded by Wonder Woman. "What were you thinking back there", yelled Wonder Woman "thanks to you the mission is a failure"! "Whatever, not like it's a big deal or anything", Hawkgirl says calmly. "Not a big deal", yells Wonder Woman "you just don't care"! "Your right princess, I don't", says Hawkgirl "look sweetie just calm down". "Don't you dare call me princess or sweetie", says an angry Wonder Woman. "Okay baby sure thing", teases Hawkgirl. Mad, Wonder Woman stops her argument with Hawkgirl and goes to make a plan with Batman. "Hawkgirl-1 Wonder Woman-0", Hawkgirl says aloud. Satisfied with annoying Wonder Woman Hawkgirl goes to sleep back in her cabin. The next day Hawkgirl wakes up and gets out of bed. She is greeted by her friend Vixen. "Hey kid", Vixen says giving Hawkgirl a quick slap on her perfectly round apple bottom to wake her up. Hawkgirl's bottom jiggled a bit after that. "Nice ass Hawkgirl", Vixen says slapping it again and grabbing hold of and squeezing Hawkgirl's jiggling butt cheeks covered only by her thin red skimpy panties. Hawkgirl sighs playfully as Vixen releases her grasp on Hawkgirl's butt. "Your ass isn't too bad either Vixen", Hawkgirl exclaims. "Thanks, now get dressed, grab some coffee and let's go get to training", Vixen instructs. "Yes mommy", Hawkgirl jokes. "You really are a joker, huh" Vixen asks as she slaps Hawkgirl's ass one more time and watches it jiggle. "Yeah I am and you slap hard", replies Hawkgirl. "Girl, you haven't seen anything yet", says Vixen. Hawkgirl gets dressed in her costume. A dark yellow sleevless low-cut tank top with her wings hanging out from the back. She then puts on extremely tight green spandex leggings with red panties on top of them. Last but not least her mask. "I look good like I always do", says Hawkgirl admiring herself. She grabs her mace and her and Vixen go to training. After a day in the gym and combat simulator Hawkgirl and Vixen decide to take a break. The two start to talk about the men of the Justice League and who they would date. "Flash is a hotty", exclaims Hawkgirl taking her mask off. "He's okay but I would go for Green Lantern instead", Vixen responds. Then an announcement comes on asking Hawkgirl to report to Room 237-A on the 10th floor of the massive space station. "Well guess I better go, see you later Vixen", Hawkgirl says. "Bye", Vixen replies back. Hawkgirl goes to the elevator and makes her way down to the 10th floor. She walks down the massive corridor until she reaches Room 237-A. She opens the unlocked door and goes inside. A window provides a vista of the galaxy outside. There is a table in the middle of the room. On it are paddles of all shapes and sizes, hairbrushes, wooden spoons, canes and belts. These items are peculiar to Hawkgirl. "What could all of this be for", Hawkgirl says aloud. "Dicipline for naughty little girls like you of course", a familiar voice says. Then all the lights in the room come on. There behind the table siting on a high stool is Wonder Woman. "Speaking of naughty little girls your just the one I wanted to see", Wonder Woman says. "What do you mean naughty little girl", Hawkgirl asks mouthing off at Wonder Woman. The two walk up to each other and get locked in a stare down. "I mean not only have you failed a mission but you have disrespected me and other members of the Justice League", Wonder Woman replies. Hawkgirl was about to reply with a smart remark but looking into Wonder Woman's face she knew the amazon meant business. So all she managed to get out was a whimper and a weak "sorry". "Oh you will be soon because I'm about to spank that cute round little ass of yours Hawkgirl", Wonder Woman exclaimed. "You're a-about to s-spank me", Hawkgirl uttered nervously. "Yes", Wonder Woman replied quickly. Before Hawkgirl could respond Wonder Woman grabbed Hawkgirl's butt cheeks and lifted Hawkgirl up over her shoulder. Still holding on to and squeezing Hawkgirl's butt she carried her over to the high stool. Hawkgirl tried to move her wings but Wonder Woman had slipped a power blocking bracelet on her. Hawkgirl was completely helpless. Wonder Woman grabbed Hawkgirl's inner panties and dropped Hawkgirl off her shoulders. As a result Hawkgirl was now suspended in the air a couple of feet off the ground in a painful one hand wedgie by Wonder Woman. Using her free hand Wonder Woman hogtied Hawkgirl with her Lasso of Truth. Now that Hawkgirl was subdued now the spanking was ready to commence. Still held in a painful one hand wedgie Wonder Woman sat down setting Hawkgirl across her lap. Hawkgirl's arms, wings and legs were tied good. The amazon then stuck duct tape on Hawkgirl's mouth. Hawkgirl's legs and arms weren't touching the ground thanks to the high stool so she had no leverage. Her back was arched perfectly over the mighty amazon's lap her butt sticking up and being rubbed, teased and squeezed by the amazon. Hawkgirl's panties were jammed up her ass and her butt cheeks were hurting from all the squeezing Wonder Woman was doing to it. After a lot of rubbing Wonder Woman lifted her hand and SLAP! She brought it down and slapped Hawkgirl on her thin red outer panties. Hawkgirl squealed as Wonder Woman took off the red outer panties completely and laid a barrage of deadly smacks on Hawkgirl's super tight green leggings. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Hawkgirl's butt jiggled up and down as the smacks were relentless. 20 more smacks on Hawkgirl's legging and her jiggling butt was starting to hurt. SMACK! "Mm Mm", Hawkgirl tried to scream but it was muffled by the duct tape. The Lasso of Truth was too strong for Hawkgirl to break. "Are you learning your lesson" asked Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl would have said yes but the Lasso of Truth made her let out a muffled "no". With that Wonder Woman laid down another 30 to 40 smacks on Hawkgirl's thin leggings. Hawkgirl's jiggling apple butt was sore and Wonder Woman wasn't letting up. Finally she stopped to pull Hawkgirl's leggings down and off her body completely. Hawkgirl now had only her skimpy panties and small red boots on. Her pink thong panties were jammed up her ass so they were barely visible and not giving Hawkgirl any extra protection. So Wonder Woman pulled them down and pulled them off Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman squeezed and rubbed Hawkgirl's bare apple bottom. Then the amazon stuck her finger up Hawkgirl's red ass and began to pleasure her pussy. Hawkgirl moaned over Wonder Woman's lap trying her hardest not to orgasm. Then without warning SMACK! Wonder Woman smacked and fingered Hawkgirl's ass at the same time. 20 more smacks and Hawkgirl was moaning and yelping at the same time. Then Wonder Woman took her wet finger out of Hawkgirl's pussy and smacked with all her might. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! A volley of Wonder Woman's deadly smacks made Hawkgirl let out muffled screams. Hawkgirl's butt was a decent shade of red and quite warm. Wonder Woman wasn't satisfied yet as she was determined to spank Hawkgirl as hard as her mother spanked her. Reaching for the table the first implement Wonder Woman grabbed was a thick and long wooden spoon. Lifting Hawkgirl up off her lap Wonder Woman put her over her strong right knee. Being on only one of Wonder Woman's knees gave Hawkgirl even more of an arch. Her red apple bottom was as easy a target as ever. Poor Hawkgirl was dangling off the ground on Wonder Woman's knee. She couldn't defend herself at all. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Her butt was jiggling even more now. The thrashing Hawkgirl was receiving made her ass bounce up and down. 50 smacks with the wooden spoon and Hawkgirl's ass was a darker shade of red. Next up was all of the paddles. Wonder Woman stuck her knee in between Hawkgirl's legs. 10 smacks with each paddle made Hawkgirl moan in pain. Hawkgirl could feel hot tears of shame running down her face. Then came the dreaded hairbrush. 20 hard smacks from this sent Hawkgirl into a complete sob. Finally the belt. By now Hawkgirl's butt was a dark Scarlett red. For this Hawkgirl was back in a classic OTK position over Wonder Woman's lap. The belt made Hawkgirl's apple butt jiggle more than ever. 30 smacks with the belt made Hawkgirl's butt super dark velvet. Her ass was also so hot you could probably roast marsh mellows on it. Wonder Woman untied a crying Hawkgirl and lifted her off her lap. She led the weeping Hawkgirl to a cornor. Hawkgirl could hardly control her tears. "Stay here for 30 minutes", Wonder Woman ordered. "Yes ma'am", Hawkgirl said sobbing. Wonder Woman picked up the high stool and left a weeping Hawkgirl alone in the corner to plot her revenge.

THE END. FOR NOW…


End file.
